


Never Mix Whiskey With...

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Parkman is depressed, angry, drunk, and horny, and Noah Bennet knows just how to handle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mix Whiskey With...

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after Season One. Written for the "Glasses pr0n" challenge at [](http://morallygrayfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**morallygrayfic**](http://morallygrayfic.livejournal.com/)

  
"Stop that," Noah chided him, batting Matt's calloused fingers away from his glasses resting on the bar table, one lens loose from the battered frame.

"Sorry," Matt sputtered, his face purple-red and his breath soaked with Jack Daniels. Noah was on his last nerve with Parkman as the depressed cop couldn't tear his attention away from his broken glasses. Honestly, he was like a child.

"Shit," Matt spit out, shifting his weight on the bar stool. They both had drank a lot that night - _a lot_ , more than they should in each other's company and enough to guarantee an argument from both their wives. And when Matt started babbling about not even going home to Janice this evening, Noah had to be the responsible one and suggest otherwise. Though, Matt's idea was tempting, since his own wife was away with family for the weekend.

Noah Bennet sighed in exasperation as Matt started playing with the fallen lens of his glasses, and he inched his fingers over to the frames. He really didn't know what was going on inside Matt's head, but the whole night Matt, who was usually pretty chatty, was quiet and belligerent, even before the Jack Daniels, and Noah was merely here for moral support. "Morally Grey" support as Matt called it, crowing in amusement like a bandit while proceeding to throw Bennet a barrage of insults and inappropriate jokes.

Parkman had even said to him once, _'You're just middle management? I thought you were some kind of big man.'_ He roared again, and suddenly the conversation was preserved in time and shaped into an overused bar story. _'You remember that time when you said...'_ The story was definitely good for business at whatever bar they went to because Noah had to keep drinking to drown out Matt's voice from his head.

Though, at least it made Parkman feel better. He had precious little to be happy about, especially when his kid wasn't even his. He turned to Noah mostly for advice on that.

 _'He doesn't have to be yours for you to love him,'_ Noah shot at him one day, putting Parkman in his place.

And as those memories faded way, Noah looked back at Parkman, still grumpy and inebriated, staring at the broken glasses on the bar table and frowning.

"Do you still believe she's cheating on you?" Noah braved the question, downing a huge gulp of Guinness. The way Parkman was going, Noah knew better to stay away from the Jack.

"Yeah... Huh," Matt said, picking up the frames again. Noah was going to protest, but then Matt started to ramble off his story, and he was starting to get pissed and depressed again. As Matt slid on the glasses over the bridge of his nose, Noah found it oddly alluring and let it go. Matt pursed his lips and said, "The sucky part is that I'm not even surprised. I made detective, and so I'm gone even more now." Matt sighed, and he took the glasses off, putting them down in favor of another swig of whiskey. "I know what you're thinking, Bennet. Why am I here with you when I could be at home with my wife? It would certainly stop her chances of being with another man."

Bennet smiled earnestly at him, which made Matt frown even more. "Ah, I don't think that would stop her."

Matt let out a huff, and Noah's eyes followed the cop's gaze as he settled his attention on his lap.

"Damn," he snapped suddenly. "Frickin' hard on." He turned to Bennet with an apologetic look, while rising from his chair. "I guess I better go home after all."

But before he could leave, Noah grabbed Matt's arm harshly. Matt looked down at him curiously, but Bennet did not meet his gaze. Instead, he smiled wolfishly ahead and continued to sip from his drink.

"You don't need your wife to take care of that, Parkman."

Matt puffed up his chest and looked at him indifferently, but in the corner of his eye, Bennet could see his red face turning even redder. Matt responded harshly, "No, I'm...I'm not like that."

Noah turned around, his Cheshire smile still plastered on his face. He raised an eyebrow. "You were like _that_ a week ago."

"It was a mistake," Matt said hoarsely, shaking his head. He bent down low to Bennet's ear and whispered, "I told you that, Noah. A mistake, and we were too drunk to know otherwise."

"As drunk as we are now?" Noah intoned. Matt looked at him dumbly, and his attention was taken away from Noah's smile to the glasses on the bar table. Noah ran his fingers over the lens, popped it back into the frame easily and put them back on his face. He saw Matt visibly sigh.

Noah's hand was still touching his arm, so Matt furrowed his brow and jabbed a finger at him. "No," he said resolutely, but he followed Bennet's gaze down to his tightening pants and felt his shame rise into his face. Parkman closed his eyes in defeat, sighing as Bennet had won again, tugging him along to the adjacent motel.

\--

Matt was sitting on the hotel bed handcuffed with his arms behind him, mouth open and glazed eyes staring at the ceiling. Bennet had already maneuvered his pants around his ankles and partially unbuttoned his shirt, releasing his soft, squishy gut into the open air. Noah stood before him, still fully dressed and hands in his pockets, surveying him like he was some kind of test subject.

Matt heard Noah think something in Japanese, and he gave him a sour look. Noah grinned toothily.

"Much better."

"You really like it when I get hostile toward you, don't you?" Matt said, and Noah had guessed that it was the most coherent thing Parkman had said all evening.

"Reminds me of the good old days," Noah replied cheekily, and he earned an eye roll from the cop.

"Are you going to suck me off or not?" Matt yelled at him hastily. Yep, Matt was still grumpy and belligerent.

"Patience, Parkman," said Noah, and he pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. Matt stared at him with intensity and words began to slur from his mouth. Noah cocked his head curiously and asked, "Beg your pardon?" This only unnerved Matt more to the point where he was shouting.

"CAN I WEAR THE GLASSES, PLEASE!?"

And Noah laughed - really laughed, and Matt had never heard him laugh so much. However, as he looked down at the drunken and handcuffed Parkman, pants around his ankles and redness on his face, Noah just couldn't help it. His unexpected begging (in the form of yelling) was the icing on the cake.

So at his request, Noah plopped his own glasses over the bridge of Matt's nose. They rested on Matt's face awkwardly, but as Matt peered through the strong prescription, he got an oddly satiated look on his face.

Suddenly, Matt whined, "Next time I want to be in control."

"Oh? There'll be a next time?" Noah chuckled at him, which only seemed to earn another displeased look from Matt. Displeased... until Matt felt Noah's hand in his boxers, pulling out his erection from the opening in the front. He sighed in contentment.

"Shut up," Matt moaned in irritation, soon replaced by satisfaction as Bennet gripped his hand around Matt's hardened cock, rubbing and squeezing and applying bouts of random pressure to the shaft. And as he continued, Noah heard a myriad number of consistent noises of pleasure escape through Matt's closed lips. Soon, Parkman was challenging his muscles and thrusting upward into Bennet's hand as he jacked him off, squealing out a mix of curses with Noah's name.

And Noah watched Parkman with a controlled pleasure as he bucked into his hand, and Noah would mix up his touch, squeezing him tenderly near his sensitive sack, and then pressing hard as he trailed upward on his veined shaft. Matt's legs made spasm against the bed, creating a horrible whine that squeaked from the hotel bed, singing out their horrible sin for all the neighboring guests to hear. Sometimes when Bennet slacked his grip, Matt would laugh at the sound of the sinfully squeaky bed, and then sputter uncontrollably as he was about to reach his peak.

"Harder, dammit. Don't be a softy, Bennet," Matt demanded; his stark attitude oddly aroused Bennet, fueling his hand to squeeze just a little harder and drag up his cock just a bit faster. Bennet continued to smile, looking into Matt's annoyed yet wanton face as he came onto his hands, peering up at him through the glasses.

"You..." and Matt sighed heavily, and his words were lost in the moment. He was so fulfilled he could no longer throw out loving insults to his friend, and instead he just sat there catching his breath and staring at Bennet with gratitude painted on his face. He was about to lie back on the bed and recover, but Bennet had forced him to sit upright, and Parkman could only guess he wasn't finished with him.

He heard the keys in Bennet's pocket clank as they hit the floor with his pants. Matt's mouth gaped as Bennet tugged his own boxers over his hips and took a closer stance in front of Matt's face.

Matt took one look at Noah's arousal and looked up at him eagerly. Bennet smiled. "Well, you wanted to be in control this time."

Matt furrowed his brow and tugged at the handcuffs behind him. Bennet's eyes brightened from the joke.

Quickly, before Matt could protest, Bennet had already shoved his dick into his mouth, hips swaying toward him as Matt sputtered from the intrusion. He made a rude noise that vibrated against Bennet's skin, so Noah moved forward, pulling in and out of Matt's mouth until he got used to the pace.

Soon, the eager touch of Matt's tongue against him became relaxing, and Noah sighed, his own noises of pleasure becoming less and less controlled. He bit his lip as Matt drew him inside his hot mouth farther, first teasing the underside of the tip up to the top. Bennet then clenched his jaw as Matt's teeth scrapped lightly against him, and he smiled sadistically at the slight pain among the ecstasy. Noah felt his thighs quiver as Matt sucked him inside strongly, the muscles off his cheeks pulling him in and then pushing him out. Noah braved a glance down at Matt, who was satisfied and automatically geared toward pleasing Noah, his usual annoyance and animosity gone by the wayside.

Bennet licked his lips, his eyes closing as he felt Matt's touch become light, his tongue wrapping around him while Matt encased Noah with the wet heat of his mouth. Bennet, somewhat disoriented, could not longer control the pace of his hips, and suddenly as Matt froze around him, he thrust continuously and strong, pushing deeply into Matt's mouth as much as he could. Bennet let out a breathy sigh, pulling out quickly and coming all over Matt's face as well his own glasses.

And as Bennet looked down at Matt, he saw him cleaning up some of Noah's excess, his eyes beginning to droop from exhaustion. Noah bent to his knees and leaned into the man, and Matt groaned as he felt Noah's soft tongue on his face, kissing him and tasting himself, licking his remnants off the glasses. Bennet slowly leaned Matt back onto the bed, ready to progress things further until he started crying in pain.

"Ow, ow, damn these handcuffs," Matt protested. Bennet watched entranced as Parkman was starting to sober up, presenting him with an irritated expression - the same antagonistic look that caused hotel trysts such as this.

"Are you finished whining, Parkman?" Bennet replied humorously. Matt shot him another unhappy look.

"I will if you take these handcuffs off."

"Ah," was all Bennet said, and he rose from on top of Parkman and looked down at him, mischief rising in his eyes.

"You're not going home to your wife tonight, are you Parkman?" And the way Bennet smiled at him, Parkman knew it was not a request but rather a demand.

"I guess not," Matt answered sighing. He maneuvered his body around on the bed, and met Bennet's eyes with irritation as the man watched him struggle. When he just could not get his entrapped hands under his legs to the front, Matt laid on his side and exhaled in defeat.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Matt cried, his voice ready to burst into hollering again.

Bennet smiled cryptically at him and shook his head mockingly at Parkman. "Patience, Parkman, patience." And when Noah turned out the lights, he heard Matt moan the most seductive, exasperated growl ever.

  
The End


End file.
